The Prequel
by KairiwithoutSora
Summary: OC with a powerful connection to the Force is discovered by the Jedi and the Sith. She follows the path of the Jedi,even if a little reluctantly. Until her new life is complicated by the appearance of a Sith apprentice that may end in psyche war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or have any affiliation with Lucasfilm. Jessica, Muryah, and Jessica's family members are mine.**

Prequel

Daydreams

_A vast expanse of blue. Above and below . . . .never ending. The deep blue of the steady ocean waves. . . .The sphere of cerulean sky. . . .Everything. . . .Blue. . ._

"Jessica? Jessica, are you even listening?" Muryah questioned incredulously. Jessica blinked and peered owlishly over at her. Muryah read her blank look, "You so weren't, were you?!" She rolled her eyes then playfully pushed Jessica, who fell elbow-deep into the sand. Muryah giggled and she smiled in response.

"Hey!" Jessica halfheartedly protested as she regained her sitting position on the sand dune. Muryah shook her head, "You're such a spaz!" she groaned, then looked out into the setting sun as it drooped towards the sea, shielding her eyes with her hand. Both girls were silent as they gazed out over the ocean, watching the sun meet the waves.

Jessica's family owned a motor home and they met through this common recreational medium. The two girls knew of each other since they shared the same hometown. However, it was only this summer both their families had independently decided to spend the summer here in Pismo Beach, California.

"Alright, now that you're listening again. . ." Muryah threw a contemptuous look over at her friend. Jessica pretended to glare at her, then Muryah smiled. "Anyway! So, we were walking up this trail, surrounded by like all these trees and stuff. . ."

They exchanged a glance and Jessica nodded nonchalantly. "When this humongous cow comes onto the trail!" Muryah gestured with her hands as Jessica's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, and so we watched it and it watched us. And I was like, 'Do cows charge?!' And he was like, 'I don't know!'" Muryah continued, her voice rising in pitch and volume. "So we were like just standing there wondering what to do when the cow began to walk up the trail, you know, away from us."

"Well, that's good I guess." Jessica interjected.

"Yeah, and so we followed up the trail, because you know that's where we're supposed to meet the others, right?" She continued, grinning. Jessica nodded, she remembered that part of her story. Yet who her friend had been stuck on the trail with she couldn't recall, other pressing matters had occupied her mind at the time.

"So, we're walking up the trail when the cow like suddenly turns around and runs towards us!" Muryah exclaimed.

"Really, that's scary." Jessica commented.

Muryah nodded and laughed, "I know, it was so crazy! Anyway, we quickly jumped out of the way and hid behind a tree while the cow ran past us. It passed like," she held up her hand to show a small amount of space between her fingers. "Like this close to us!"

Jessica sat back. "Wow."

Muryah nodded. "Yep. It was so scary, but then he and I got to talk about it for the next few days so. . . ."

Jessica nodded, trying to remember if Muryah had mentioned who "he" was before she had gone into her reverie.

"Oh! You mean Sam Layrid!" Jessica suddenly recalled.

Muryah rolled her eyes, "Ye-es. . . .Geez Jess." Jessica shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, so what do you say?" Muryah asked as she turned around to face her.

"Ummm. . ." Jessica searched her memory for the reference. Muryah sighed.

"You're hopeless! What I mean is, will you come walk with me on the beach tomorrow morning?"

"Um, sure I guess. What time?" Jessica cautiously agreed.

"Well, I heard that he comes out here pretty early, so six-ish?" Muryah calculated.

"And what would possess you to wake up at such an ungodly hour on summer vacation?!" Jessica questioned incredulously, before a thought struck her.

"Oh, wait. He?. . ." She read the look on Muryah's face. Jessica folded her arms, "Sam's here isn't he? And now you want me to walk around all morning so he might run past us."

She watched her friend's face turn red under her gaze.

"Leave me alone. . ." Muryah moaned.

"Seriously, Maya?" Jessica sighed.

"Fine, you know what? Just don't go. Leave your best friend to wander around all alone. Just stay at home and-"

Jessica interrupted, "Alright! I'll go!"

Muryah smiled, "Good." Jessica shook her head and gauged the position of the sun.

"I guess I should be heading home now." Jessica said wearily beginning to stand and turn towards the other side of the dune.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Muryah replied as Jessica started down the steep dip of sand. "I'll see ya bright and early tomorrow!" Muryah yelled at Jessica's retreating figure.

"Arg, the things I do for you," Jessica replied over her shoulder as she turned to her right and stepped out of view and into the fading light.

Jessica slowly picked her way across the sand to her motor home. She gazed up at the dark blue sky and sighed. She looked pensively from her outstretched hands to the blue sphere, then suddenly frowned at her thoughts and shoved her fists into the front pockets of her jeans. She attempted to walk quickly through the sand, but her forbidden secrets seemed like lead weighing her down with each step, slowly dragging her down into the sand.

Once inside her motor home, Jessica started for the wood dining table in the corner. She sat down, put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. Then realizing her thirst, she looked up at the refrigerator across the room. She called out, "Is anyone home?" But only silence reached her ears.

Satisfied, she awkwardly raised her right hand, fingers spread, palm facing toward the refrigerator door. Jessica focused her gaze on the door, and smoothed her face into a concentrated, yet relaxed, look. Suddenly, her raised hand started to glow a pale blue that quickly darkened. She moved her glowing hand to the right, and the door swung open in sync with the motion. She quickly raised her other hand, which had taken on the same sapphire glow, and held it in front of the newly exposed inside of the fridge.

Immediately, one of the water bottles in the fridge flew across the room and into Jessica's outstretched hand. Once the bottle was in her hands, their blue glow ceased and the refrigerator door swung closed with a soft thud, as if nothing had happened at all. Jessica took a sip, satisfied.

She had only used this new-found power to make sure that she hadn't imagined it all and what exactly she could do. So far everything she had tried, from summoning objects across the table to flying things across the room, has worked flawlessly.

The sound of the motor home door opening abruptly invaded Jessica's thoughtful silence. She watched her family file in through the door and the room was suddenly filled with chatter and laughter. She smiled in greeting as the family dog, Jennifur, bounded in with Jessica's grandparents and sister in tow.

"Hi. Home already?" her grandpa asked as he sat on the couch. Jessica nodded and reached down to pet Jennifur, who's eyes smiled in response. Jessica's blonde sister, Julie, bounced into the seat opposite Jessica across the table.

"So, what are we going to do now? Want to watch a movie?!" she enthused.

Jessica smiled. "Sure. What do you want to watch tonight?"

"Mulan!!" Julie replied, beaming. Jessica heard her grandpa sigh and rise from the couch, walking to the bedroom in the back of the motor home.

"Don't you ever get tired of watching the same movies over and over again?" he grumbled to Jessica. "Julie never gets to see the ends anyway because she falls asleep. Besides, what she does watch she barely pays attention to! "

The family laughed at Julie's expense, who enjoyed being the center of the attention and made no comment except a whiny, "Hey. . ."

Jessica got up from the table and retrieved the movie, then sat on the couch with her sister as they watched the opening commercials dance along the screen.


	2. Sand and Sam

Sand and Sam

Jessica pulled the hood of her jacket up and over her head against the fierce wind that whipped about the beach. She looked around as she adjusted her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, to accommodate for the hood.

_Muryah. . . . Where are you? _she wondered, annoyed. _S_hivering, she folded her arms closer to her body and gazed out at the waves, carefully avoiding the salt water that threatened to encompass her bare feet. Flip-flops in hand, she looked from the morning fog to the gray ocean. As the water swayed back and forth, she suddenly felt an unfocused pull on the back of her mind, as if a thought was attempting to surface and claim her immediate attention.

The sound of splashing water betrayed a nearby presence. Jessica started and looked towards its source. Sure enough, it was Muryah, who was smiling as her hair blew into her mouth and eyes.

"Hi!" she yelled.

Jessica shuddered and breathed, "Geez, Maya, you didn't have to scare me like that."

Muryah shrugged airily. She skipped through the inches of water to take her friend's arm and pull her along the shoreline.

"So, have you seen him yet?" Muryah asked coyly. Jessica sighed.

"I really can't believe you sometimes."

Muryah shook her friend. "Oh, stop being. . . . Oh, I don't know, stop being like _that_. This is fun!"

The wind blew sand in their faces and Muryah zipped up her jacket and tucked her short hair messily under its hood. Jessica broke away from her and seated herself comfortably on the sand. Muryah looked after her questioningly.

"We should wait for your Sam to run by instead of walking away or towards him. And the sooner that happens the sooner we can go do something else," Jessica replied as she began to run sand through her fingers.

Muryah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If we don't look like we're doing anything, maybe he'll stop and talk to us." She sat down next to Jessica and gazed expectantly ahead. A moment of silence passed.

"Why don't you like him?" Muryah questioned with attempted nonchalance.

Jessica shrugged. "Why, do you?"

Muryah giggled. "Oh, come on you can't deny that he's- Wait! OMG! Is that him?"

The girls turned towards the approaching figure. Muryah stood and raced towards the runner. Jessica watched the tall, lean boy slow as Muryah approached him. He smiled as they talked. Suddenly, they both turned to face her. Jessica straightened her posture and waved cautiously. She watched as Sam took a step in her direction, then look back and encourage Muryah to follow. She complied and they both began to make their way towards her.

Jessica stood up, and then awkwardly waited for them to get closer. She gazed at the sand between her toes as the seconds ticked by. The volume of their voices gradually rose until it seemed they were almost upon her. Now judging it prudent, she looked up at them. Jessica smiled cordially at the boy and her friend as they included her in their running conversation.

"It's so crazy, huh Jess?" Muryah asked.

"Hmm?" She responded evenly. However, she furiously wished Muryah would not include her when she wanted to flaunt her superior knowledge of the conversation between her and Sam. Jessica pulled at the sleeves of her jacket, wishing she had stayed home.

"Isn't it crazy how the three of us all came to Pismo for the summer?" Muryah explained, pleased to be the bearer of such 'news'.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. But we really don't live all that far away from here. So it's not that. . ." She paused, searching for the right word. "-unlikely." An awkward silence followed as they searched for something else to say, or in Jessica's case, an excuse to leave.

"So, how's your vacation been goin', Jessica?" Sam asked, turning his brown eyes on her.

"Fine. Enjoying the sand and sun." She gestured at the gray beach they all knew would be hot and dry in a few hours. Sam smiled at her, causing her to look away uneasily and Muryah to frown, moving closer to Jessica and into Sam's gaze.

"Aren't you going to the high school next year Sam?" Muryah asked. She smiled as her question had the desired effect: he turned his attention to her.

"Yep! Goin' to be on a real soccer team. Not the baby stuff they have back at the middle school," he replied as he folded his hands behind his head cockily. The girls nodded conversationally.

"So I've gotta keep in shape for the team next year. Wouldn't want them to be deprived of their star forward," Sam added.

At this, both girls noted his broad shoulders under the athletic shirt with a cursory glance. He smirked at their scrutiny. Jessica observed this display of vanity and fought to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you then. Have a good run," Jessica said. She began to walk away from them, but Muryah, displeased at her friends' rudeness, called to her.

"Wait, Jess!"

Jessica paused, and then sighed. She turned around to look calmly at them, though she was certain her annoyance leaked through her facade.

"Actually, I'm up for a break." Sam said casually. Muryah's expression brightened instantly. Jessica knew she was outnumbered. The two easily caught up to her and swept her away down back towards the shoreline.

_Why can't they do their flirting without ME?!_ Jessica thought to herself as she listened to Muryah gush and squeak. Abruptly, as if Sam could read her thoughts, he looked over to her with a knowing smile. Jessica looked down quickly, his smile looked like one of a satisfied cat with the cannery's feathers hanging from his lips.

She glanced to Muryah to see if her infatuated friend had noticed the unsettling change in Sam's demeanor, but the moment had past. Sam was once again the egotistical boy with few pretenses and a friendly manner. Jessica quieted her suspicions, tucking them away for further reflection.

The three traveled down the beach, with Sam nodding and adding an "uh-huh" to the appropriate pauses of most of Muryah's monologue. It took exactly fifty-three steps (Jessica counted) before Muryah noticed she was the only one enthusiastically participating in the conversation.

"Are you guys ready to go back? You're pretty quiet. . . ." she said. Jessica stopped walking. The others continued a step or two before Sam noticed her absence and paused to glance back at Jessica. Muryah mimicked him.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back. Bye," Jessica said as she turned her back to them walked away. Sam watched Jessica thoughtfully as she escaped.

Jessica strode away from the pair, her anger at herself and annoyance with them fueling her fast pace. _I knew it would be like this! Annoying, stupid, insipid. . . . Why did I even agree to go with her in the first place? Oh, that's right, because I'm an idiot! _Her ranting rampage came to an end, however, as she felt a warm presence on her hands.

She looked down and found they were glowing that weird blue light. _Hmm. . . . _She forgot her anger and pensively observed as the light dimmed.

"It's triggered by your emotions."

Jessica whipped around at the sound of Sam's voice. He was watching her with a smile of deep satisfaction on his face and in his eyes.

"I figured it was you. That other girl talked too much to be in possession of secrets," he continued as he strode over to her, and then reached for her hand. Jessica pulled away and fearfully took a few steps away from him. Her heartbeat quickened when he merely followed her then snatched her wrist and held it fast in his grip. She tried to wriggle out of his hand, but Sam smiled at her attempt and jerked her closer.

"Let go!" she ordered him, although her voice had lost its intended volume since her throat was dry with fear. However feeble her voice, her light responded and Sam's grasp was repelled with a quick flash of blue. Sam stood, rubbing his bruised knuckle, watching her venomously and muttering to himself. Jessica stood in surprise for a moment; she hadn't intentionally used her power. She mentally shook herself of surprise, and then ran.

Jessica looked back at Sam as she sprinted. He was running after her, slowly gaining ground. He would catch her soon enough. Jessica ran harder, pushing against the thick sand. She gazed around, searching for aid. Her eyes found two robed figures standing about fifty feet down the beach from her. She subconsciously increased her pace at the prospect of a haven.

However, as she ran, a vague thought crossed her mind that this oddity might not be a haven, but a trap. She slowed as the thought took a more solid form. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to be amiss. She threw caution to the wind as she resumed her dash. They were no more than outlines against the gray sky, but somehow they exuded a trustworthiness that drew her to them. Besides, Sam was getting closer; she didn't have to look back to feel his slow but steady gain.

Out of breath, she came to a stop in front of the closest, and oldest, figure. The man looked down at her calmly, then to Sam. Jessica panted, trying to catch her breath so she could speak. But when the sound of his approach reached her ears, she abandoned her attempt at speech.

She looked pleadingly at the man, and then moved so as to put the stranger between her and Sam. That was when she noticed the other robed figure. A young boy, approximately the same age as her, stood behind the man. She observed his reserved demeanor, so different from the older one's calm but powerful presence. She frowned at this, but her eyes slid back to Sam and she quickly forgot about the boy.

The man and Sam simply regarded each other, neither communicating anything beyond Sam's knowing smile.

"So, the Jedi have finally caught up. About time," Sam scoffed. The man folded his arms and looked at Jessica's assailant.

"And how is it you have come to know the affairs of the Jedi?" he asked.

Sam smiled arrogantly, then looked around the man at Jessica.

"Come on, Jessica. Let's not take up their time. They're very busy people."

Both the boy and the man watched the exchange between her and Sam. Jessica frowned and shook her head. She glanced behind her, judging whether she would make it back to her motor home before Sam.

Sam noticed her calculation.

"Try it," he taunted. Jessica looked at the two strangers, and they read the fear in her expression.

"Jessica, we're stronger than them. They will only shackle you to their Order and useless ideals unless you join us." Sam wheeled, staring hard at her. His tone did not match his gaze.

"I don't. . . ." Jessica shook her head in a helpless state of confusion. Sam rolled his eyes angrily. Suddenly, the boy took a step forward, positioning himself at the man's side and in front of Sam.

"Who are you?" he asked Sam.

"Last chance, Jessica." Sam began to turn away from her and the strangers. At Jessica's silence, Sam sighed. An uncomfortable feeling touched her peripheral senses, as if there was something she should be doing.

The two strangers abruptly turned around to face her. Jessica nervously stepped away from them. When she noticed that their eyes were no longer on her, but behind her. She tried to run away from them and back home when the man pushed her down into the sand.

A flash of red then green light confronted her vision.

She was entranced and frightened as she watched the two swords of light whirl above her. The calm man and another stranger with his–or her– face hidden under the hood of a black cloak dueled. The boy stood with his blade of light, ready to intervene if the calm man faltered.

Sam anxiously gazed at the dueling adults, biting his lip eagerly. Without apparent warning, the boy spun to face Sam, as if sensing Sam's intention to aid the black-cloaked newcomer.

"Aw, hell!" Jessica heard Sam curse. He reached into his jacket. In a flash, the boy and Sam were competing with their own blue and yellow weapons. The two fights raged around her. Dodging the flying sand and feet, she crawled away from them. Once far enough away to be relatively safe, she rose from the sand.

Instinctively taking a few steps away from the confrontations, she stood poised to run. Yet some sense of responsibility to the two strangers, who protected her from Sam and the black cloaked being, restrained her. She glanced between Sam's yellow and the boy's blue weapon as they wielded them in confusing patterns.

The boy and Sam combated, striking out at each other without the apparent grace required of the weapon. The two adults dexterously wielded the weapons. Their duel held a mental factor as they attempted to assess each other for a weakness or break in defenses.

In their haste, the boys drove each other into the ocean. However, their aggressive motions were slowed with the will of the tide. When the waves came crashing onto shore, their feet were sucked into the sand. Tired from battling each other and the waves, the opponents stilled with water swirling around their calves. They panted as their hostile gaze bore into each other.

_Should I do something? But what?. . ._ She thought. Her posture became stiff as she became decisive. She held out her hands to each of the feuding parties. The blue glow beamed on her palms again. She took a deep breath.

"Stop!" She commanded. Her light flared, but she frowned when the men continued unaffected.

"Huh?" She questioned softly. Her answer came with a snap. Her heart pounded as she swayed under an oppressive force.

Sam glanced back at Jessica, who was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. He looked back to the boy, then smiled coyly. Suddenly, Sam reached down to the ocean and flung the salt-water into the boy's face. The boy blindly staggered in pain as his eyes watered and his chest heaved, sputtering up water. Taking advantage of the situation, Sam attacked the boy.

He knocked the boy's blue weapon out of his hand. As soon as it left his hand, the light ceased and the hilt of it disappeared into the waves. Sam extinguished his own yellow light, then stowed the handle back in his jacket. Then, Sam spitefully reared back and punched the boy. He inhaled sharply, wrapping his arms around his middle. Sam turned his back on his defeated enemy, striding onto shore with water seeping from his running shoes.

"Make things so difficult. . . ." He grumbled, beginning to approach Jessica.

She had curled into herself with her eyes closed. Then, she lost consciousness. Sam shook his head and smirked at her lack of control. The boy frantically searched the water, battling against his impaired vision to locate his weapon.

A small figure suddenly entered the group's vision. He paused beside the unconscious girl, and the fighting ceased.

Sam and the figure cloaked and hooded in black retreated slightly. This new being pushed back the cover of his robe to reveal a face that was far from human. He- at least, it appeared to be a he- had green, wrinkled skin and ears such as those found on bats. This individual has come to be fondly known as Yoda. And he regarded the scene severely as his reputation preceded him, then bent down to the girl, placing a three-fingered hand on her head. Yoda rose and leaned serenely on his cane.

"Her, it is," he stated simply. The man nodded and Sam glared around at the Jedi. The other figure held his red device defensively in front of him and began to retreat down the beach.

"Fine!" Sam spat as he followed the figure with the red weapon. "All I have to do is wait for her to come to me anyway."

The three figures who had saved Jessica stood, watching them retreat down the beach. The calm man extinguished his green lighted gadget and took a deep breath. He looked to the boy, who had given up his search and despairingly stood with red eyes. The man sighed sympathetically, then casually scanned the shore line. Within a foot of distance was the boy's weapon, washed onto shore by the waves. The man bent down and rescued it from the ebbing tide. The boy looked down, embarrassed. He slowly approached the man, then took his weapon back without meeting the man's gaze.

"Thank you, Master." He mumbled sheepishly. The man nodded understandingly, but a hint of disappointment lingered between them. The boy moved to rub at his sore eyes, then thought better of it and let his hand hang at his side. He glanced at his sodden gadget, then down the beach where the last of the figure's black cloak and Sam's back. The boy seemed inclined to pursue them.

"Let them go, Obi-Wan. They have surrendered," the man said firmly. Obi-Wan nodded, but continued to shift his gaze in the direction his assailant had gone.

"Return soon, they will, Qui-Gon." Yoda prompted. Qui-Gon nodded as he made his way over to Jessica.

"Were they the. . . Sith lords?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"No, they were not Sith. I sense their intentions were to capture the girl, rather than destroy us. Besides, my opponent seemed more intent upon keeping possession of the boy rather than acquiring the girl," Qui-Gon observed as he picked Jessica up out of the sand.

Obi-Wan nodded out of complicity more than agreement. Then the foursome proceeded to walk towards their ship, which rested hidden along the shoreline many yards away.

**A/N: Thoughts anyone? R&R please!**


End file.
